Champs possible crossovers!
by TheChamp123
Summary: This is my new possible crossover series. You tell me what kind of crossovers you'd like to see and I see if I can make it happen. Read and enjoy the action, the romance and the lemons!


**Chapter One: The adventures of Naruto and Percy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series.**

* * *

We find one Perseus "Percy" Jackson was eating breakfast with his mother and his...best friend.

Sally Jackson was the sweatiest, loving woman Percy knew. Sally had beautiful black hair, a sweet smile that could light the room.

Percy glanced over to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Percy could use many words to describe Naruto and not all of them nice. Naruto had wild blond hair, slightly tan skin, icy blue eyes and considered to be a good looking guy but what really had people's attention was his whisker marks.

Naruto was wearing an orange and black t-shirt with a white lab coat. Black Jeans and normal black shoes. Naruto pulled out a flask from his inner pocket.

"Naruto, you know I don't like you drinking," Sally said with a frown.

Naruto rolled his eyes putting away his flask. Sally gave him a smile, she then turned to her son "When are you heading to camp?"

Percy gave a shrug "Probably after lunch" Sally gave a hum.

"Naruto would you be able to drop Percy off?" Naruto sighed.

"I-I guess I could. B-But Pe*burp*ercy has to help me with something later" Naruto gave Sally a kiss on the cheek as he put his dish in the sink.

Percy gave his mother a hug as he followed Naruto "So, what do you need help with?"

Naruto didn't answer, pulling out what looked like a scanner with a green bulb on top. Naruto pulled the trigger firing it and causing a green portal to open "Get in"

Percy just stared in shock "What the hell is that thing!?"

"It's a portal Percy, now stop being a little pussy and hope in" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as Percy continued to just stand there. Naruto shoved Percy making him stumble through. Naruto jumped through with a smirk with the portal closing behind him.

* * *

Percy looked at the new strange world with wide eyes "Holy Shit!"

"P-P-Pretty wild huh Percy" Percy glared at Naruto as he dusted his shirt.

"Where are we?" Naruto put his portal gun in his lab coat.

"It's Dimension 35-C-"

"We're in another Dimension?!" Percy shouted with wide eyes. Naruto sighed at being interrupted.

"-And it's got the perfect climate conditions for a special type of tree, Percy-"

"Do the Gods know about this?" Naruto ignored Percy and continued talking.

"-Called a mega tree, and there's fruit in those trees, and there are seeds in those fruits. I'm talking about mega seeds and Persephone wants the seeds P-Percy. She wants my seed" Percy just stared at Naruto with a frown as he stared at the new dimension.

"Naruto, this place looks pretty messed up..."

"Percy you're my best friend and let me tell you, I wouldn't bring you into situations I didn't think you could-" Naruto stopped taking when he saw a giant alien behind Percy.

ROAR

"Run Percy!" Naruto yelled as he shoved Percy away. Percy turned around to see a horrid looking alien that could make the Greek monsters look pretty. Percy yelled as he gave chase after Naruto. "Ahhhh, it's gonna kill us, Percy! We're gonna die!"

"Gods damn it, Naruto!" Percy yelled.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Naruto smiled as he took a deep breath "Ah, what a beautiful place!"

"Beautiful?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face. Percy frowned "listen can we leave now?"

"P-Percy, do you have any idea how many people wou-would kill to be in your position?" Naruto grabbed Percy head and held eyes lids open with two fingers forcing him to look at a strange alien "Look at that thing right there. What the hell is that thing? You think you're gonna see that kind of thing at your precious little camp? it just lumbering around. It defies all logic, that thing" Percy got himself out of Naruto's grip.

"Okay, I get it. There are crazy aliens but at camp, all you have to deal with is magical monsters!" Naruto just waved him off.

"You still don't understand what lies at hand here" Naruto stopped talking when his eyes feasted on some strange looking trees. Naruto grabbed Percy forcing him to the edge of the cliff. "See that Percy? Can you guess what that is?"

Percy sighed "The mega trees?"

"That's right! I would never have found them if I listened to your bitching! You little bitch" Naruto reached into his coat pulling out four pairs of shoes. "Put these on" Percy looked at the shoes in confusion.

"What are these?" Percy asked as e put the shoes on.

"These will help us walk down the side of the cliff" Percy's eyes widened.

"Really?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah try it out-" Percy gave a nod as he walked over the cliff but fell straight down with a yell "-But you have to turn them on, Percy" Naruto looked around with a confused frown. Naruto looked over the cliff to see the demigod laying in a heap on the ground "Did you turn them on, Percy? They have to be turned on!"

Percy was groaning in pain as his body felt broken all over. Percy opened his eyes when he heard a thud and turned to see Naruto "Ah, P-Percy you-you-you really messed you're self up"

"Naruto, take me to a hospital..." Percy whispered out in pain.

"You think you can still get the seeds?" Naruto asked staring up at the trees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? EVERY BONE IN MY BODY IS BROKEN AND YOU WANT ME TO CLIMB A FUCKING TREE?" Naruto started at Percy for a second. Naruto opened a portal leaving Percy.

Percy groaned in pain as he thought he was going to die. Until Naruto walked through a portal with a syringe in hand.

Naruto plunged the syringe into Percy's chest. In under a second, all of Percy's injuries were healed.

"What the? I'm healed?" Percy looked up at Naruto with a surprised look "What was that?"

"That Percy was a special drug, I found in a dimension ruled by women who have never seen a man before," Naruto said with a smirk as he looked drained with his clothes all wrinkled up and out of place.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Naruto gave a nod "Yeah"

Percy looked at Naruto with a raised brow "You have lipstick stains on your neck...and they're all different colour"

"Don't worry about that Percy" Naruto clasped an arm around Percy's shoulders "Do you think you can get me one of those seeds buddy?"

"Alright" Percy sighed as he climbed the strange looking tree "Hey Naruto.."

"What?" Naruto asked as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"I'm not sure why I haven't asked this yet but do you have a godly parent?" Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I-I don't know Percy. I mean it's possible but I-I-I don't look too much into it" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Fair enough" Percy jumped down handing Naruto the giant seeds.

"Thanks, Percy. Now I need you to do me another solid" Percy looked at Naruto with a frown.

"What?"

"I need you to shove these seeds up your ass," Naruto said with a smile.

Percy just gave Naruto a blank look "..." Percy started walking away.

"Come on Percy it won't be that bad!" Naruto ran in front of Percy, blocking him. "Percy just put the fucking seeds up your ass!"

"No. No. Huh Huh. No. No! No! No! Hell No! NO! NO! I refuse to... No! No!" Percy yelled as he glared at Naruto.

"Listen, Percy my portal gun is out of charge and we need to go through customs. Now you're gonna put those seeds up your ass of your own free will or otherwise!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he got in Percy's face. Holding a strange gun in his hand "One way or another those seeds are going up your ass!"

The two friends had a glaring match, seeing who would over power the other. The genius scientist or the son of Posidieon.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he stood in line to pass the security.

Percy walked stiffly out of the alien male bathroom. Percy stood next to Naruto with a pained frown.

"Heyyy buddy!" Naruto greeted with a smile "Did Ya get those seeds up your ass?" Naruto asked.

"I hate you..."

"Your a good friend Percy and I'll make this up to ya bud" Naruto slapped Percy on the back.

"Let's just get this over with"

Naruto and Percy were stopped by a bug like alien holding a gun "Stop. You can go through but I need you stand over there" Percy looked nervous.

Naruto frowned "W-W-Why does he have to go over there?"

"Random check. We just got a new machine that detects stuff way up peoples ass" Naruto pursed his lips while Percy went white as a ghost.

Naruto then snatched the aliens gun, slamming it against the side of his head "Run Percy!"

Percy cursed as he gave chase. Barely dodging red beams that flew past his head.

Naruto shoved any aliens out of his way. Percy was able to easily keep up with Naruto.

Naruto slid under a hover crate while Percy jumped over it. The aliens tried jumping or flying over it.

Some were unlucky as tentacles bursts from the crate snatching and then dragging them into the crate.

Naruto pulled out his gun, firing blasts of his own killing three but everyone he killed two more flew out giving chase.

Naruto scowled as he tried to think where to go. Naruto's scowl turned into a grin when he saw a giant portal hooked up to a machine.

Naruto yanked Percy toward the giant portal machine.

"Hurry Percy!" Naruto shoved Percy behind a wall. While he started to type frantically. A red beam missed Naruto's head by inches. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO WE DO?" Percy yelled as he hid behind the corner of the wall. Naruto threw a gun at Percy surprising the demigod.

"Shoot them, Percy!" Percy looked hesitant. Naruto sighed seeing Percy hesitate "Percy they're just robots!" Naruto lied.

Percy licked his lips nervously as he raised the gun, pulling the trigger a laser shot out nailing one of the bug aliens in the leg shooting it right off. The alien collapsed, screaming in agony. A different alien held the injured one to its chest while screaming out "Glenn's bleeding to death! Someone call his wife and children!"

"Naruto they're not robots!" Percy roared as he watched horrified.

"Percy just shoot the fucking aliens!" Naruto yelled as more red beams missed him barley.

Percy grit his teeth as he fired the alien gun, killing random aliens along with the bug like aliens. Naruto grinned as a familiar green portal appeared on the screen. Naruto smirked. Naruto grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt, throwing him in the portal while leaving a bomb on the counter.

"You dumb alien fucks! Maybe next time bi*Burp*itch" Naruto yelled as he jumped through while giving the bird. Just as Naruto disappeared the bomb went off. Destroying any evidence they were there.

* * *

Percy groaned as he slammed into the ground, everyone in Camp Half Blood looked at Percy with wide eyes. Annabeth Chase girlfriend to the Son of the sea rushed to his side "Percy!"

Just before the portal closed Naruto fell through. Naruto landed with a crouch "Ahaha ah Percy that was awesome!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto raised an eye brow when he saw Annabeth glaring at him "What did you do to Percy?"

Naruto looked down to see Percy groaning on the ground holding his stomach "Uh shit" Naruto cursed.

"What?" Percy asked as he looked up at Naruto.

"Well those seeds you put up your ass they're about to fuck you up bud" Naruto said with a shrug as he pulled out his flask

"What?!" Percy and Annabeth screamed

"Yeah, and once those seeds wear off, you're gonna lose most of your motor skills, and you're also gonna lose a significant amount of brain functionality for 72 hours, Percy. Starting right about now" Just as Naruto predicted Percy started twitching with a large amount of drool leaking from his mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she held him close.

"He'll be fine" Naruto groaned when he realised he had to get more "We'll get some more when you feel better" Annabeth gave such a heated glare you would think he was about to burst into flames. "I'm gonna get a drink. see ya later Annie!"

Naruto yelled while he walked off, leaving the daughter of Athena to deal with a new headache.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey guys hopped you like my new Possible crossover series. Give me lots of reviews and tell me what possible crossover you would like to see next. Don't forget you can Pm and ask a question or get help with a story if you like.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot.**


End file.
